Psyche Love
by syntia.amano
Summary: Izaya tiba-tiba menemukan Psyche di tempat tinggal Shinra. Shock, bingung, senewen, tiba-tiba Shizuo sudah diseret Psyche ke rumah Shinra. Tapi kenapa jadi berakhir dengan Izaya yang mengurus Shizuo?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Psyche Love

Summary : Izaya tiba-tiba menemukan Psyche di tempat tinggal Shinra. Shock, bingung, senewen, tiba-tiba Shizuo sudah diseret Psyche ke rumah Shinra. Tapi kenapa jadi berakhir dengan Izaya yang mengurus Shizuo?

WARNING! Yaoi! Violence! Maybe typo and OOC!

A/N : Sebenarnya ini aku buat untuk salah satu lomba yang nggak jadi aku ikuti. aku gak bisa buat Shizaya tanpa ada salah satu dari makhluk alter itu. NO TSUGARU!

o.o

Izaya baru saja membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggali temannya yang kini berprofesi menjadi dokter itu sebelum pemandangan menggenaskan berada di depan matanya. Tempat yang seinggatnya begitu rapi karena Chelty sedikit sensitif pada kerapian, menjadi tak tertata lagi. Di sofa yang dulu seingat Izaya berwarna putih kini menjadi berwarna warni. Buku-buku yang biasanya tertata rapi di lemari tempat Shinra biasanya menguncinya, kecuali kalo Izaya membukannya dengan paksa kini berkeliaran dalam bentuk terbalik, halaman tertekuk, beberapa lembar robek dan parahnya lagi seperti sengaja dibiarkan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Di meja tempat Izaya biasa menaruh laporannya apabila dia malas mengerjakannya di kantor kini tertumpuk CD music, film, dan disk-disk berkeliaran.

Izaya menatap ruangan itu dan berdiri kaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa Shinra kerampokan? Terjadi gempa? Atau lagi-lagi Shinra memungut makhluk liar dan memeliharanya? Tapi kalau memang jawaban terakhir yang benar, Chelty pasti langsung menyuruh Shinra membuangnya dan memastikannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, karena Chelty tahu kalau Shinra dibiarkan, lelaki itu pasti akan membawa makhluk itu diam-diam kembali ke apartemen yang kini ditinggali mereka berdua saja. Atau ini alasan kenapa Izaya tiba-tiba ditelepon di kantornya?

~Flash back~

Pukul 07.00 Izaya memandang handphone yang memang diaturnya untuk membangunkan lelaki berambut hitam itu lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Seperti kebanyakan hari sibuk, Izaya memilih untuk menginap di kantor dan karena hari ini adalah hari libur jadi dia dibiarkan sendiri. Dengan mata yang sedikit mengantuk, Izaya pergi menuju ke tempat pembuatan kopi dan mulai memasukkan takaran kopi kesukaannya. Biasanya Namine yang melakukannya, tapi karena hari ini hari adiknya itu libur sekolah dia sudah mengancam Izaya agar tidak mengganggunya.

Dengan malas Izaya kembali ke arah meja kerjanya dan mulai menyalakan PC sebelum tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. "Ya?" ujar Izaya yang agak kesal karena ditelpon pagi-pagi oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinra. Lelaki itu selalu menelepon Izaya di waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Kadang terlalu pagi seperti hari ini, kadang larut malam. Bukan karena waktunya, tapi karena sepertinya lelaki itu tahu kapan Izaya sudah tidur kapan tidak. Selama Izaya tidur, yang memang hanya memakai sedikit waktu, lelaki berkacamata itu tidak pernah meneleponnya. Namun begitu dia bangun atau sebelum dia berencana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sementara, entah kenapa terkadang handphone itu berbunyi.

"Ini Shinra!" ceria suara dari seberang. Izaya berjalan dan mengambil secangkir kopi miliknya. Berbicara dengan Shinra selalu membutuhkan kafein lebih banyak daripada yang biasanya dia minum dalam sehari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izaya yang masih agak kesal.

"Aku dan Chelty berencana pergi menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam. Apa kau bisa melihat apartemenku selama aku pergi?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu aku lihat?" bingung Izaya. Biasanya apabila Shinra dan Chelty pergi, dia hanya akan mengabarkan berapa lama lelaki itu pergi bukannya menyuruh Izaya untuk mengawasi apartemen yang ditinggali pasangan aneh itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meninggalkan apartemenku selama sehari semalam. Dan Chelty mencemaskan suatu hal jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh teman baikku untuk memeriksanya. Lagipula aku berencana menghabiskan hari Valentine dengan Chelty disini," ceritanya dengan nada gembira.

"Kau tidak sengaja ingin mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Izaya curiga. Chelty tidak akan khawatir tanpa alasan. Dan dia yakin dokter sinting itu tidak akan mengatakan apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Chelty karena ingin membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin teman baikku melihat keadaan apartemenku saja," ujarnya yang benar-benar langsung membuat Izaya curiga. Tapi dia tahu kalau Izaya tidak melakukannya, lelaki itu akan meneleponnya terus menerus dan mengganggu pekerjaannya sampai Izaya mengatakan iya. Bahkan apabila handphonenya dimatikan, entah kenapa Shinra mash memiliki banyak cara untuk mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya."

"Aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu Izaya! Ah, Chelty juga bilang kalau apartemenku mungkin sedikit berantakan jadi tolong bereskan ya!"

"Memangnya aku pembantumu?" Izaya benar-benar curiga. Pasti yang dikatakan Chelty sebenarnya adalah apartemen Shinra benar-benar berantakan, apa benar tidak masalah menyuruh Izaya?

"Aku akan memotong biaya kesehatanmu," tawarnya. Padahal biasanya Shinra tidak sepemurah ini.

"Rasanya aku ingin menarik kembali perkataanku," ujar Izaya yang menyesali kenapa dia mengatakan kata iya secepat itu. Padahal dia sudah tahu bagaimana kepribadian temannya itu.

"Chelty bilang dia minta maaf kalau merepotkanmu." Izaya mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu sedari tadi mengatakan kalau Chelty bilang itu agar Izaya merasa bersalah karena menolaknya? Terutama karena tadi Shinra mengatakan kalau Chelty-lah yang ingin Izaya melihat apartemen mereka.

Izaya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu kalau dia pasti akan menyesalinya, sangat amat menyesali keputusannya. "Bilang pada Chelty, aku akan melihat apartemen kalian."

~Present~

"APA-APAAN INI?!" jerit Izaya saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya sedang memandangnya. Bedanya dia memakai headset warna pink, dengan mantel warna putih. Dia sedang memandangi Izaya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan langsung berdiri kaku.

"Izaya~!" seru makhluk itu dan tiba-tiba berlari memeluknya. "Akhirnya kamu datang. Nee, aku sudah bosan sekali ditinggal disini. Dengar! Dengar! Masa aku ditinggal sendiri disini gara-gara Shinra hanya ingin berduaan dengan Chelty di hari Valentine. Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi kata Shinra lebih baik aku jaga rumah. Aku sudah boooosaaaannnnn sekali, tapi kata Shinra Izaya akan kesini. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu meng-update isi software-ku sambil menunggu Izaya," ujarnya bersemangay namun sayangnya sama sekali nggak masuk ke dalam otak Izaya.

"Ka… kau itu apa?" bingungnya. Nggak mungkin kan kalau tiba-tiba Shinra menemukan kembarannya dan malah mengasuhnya. Lagipula apa-apaan dengan mantel yang mirip banget dengan punyanya itu. Yang berbeda hanya miliknya hitam dan lelaki itu putih. Dia tahu makhluk itu lelaki karena saat memeluknya makhluk itu tidak punya dada.

"Aku? Aku Psyche. Kata Shinra aku dibuat sesuai dengan Izaya. Jadi aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan Izaya!" serunya senang. Matanya berbinar-binar yang langsung membuat Izaya merasa agak aneh melihat wajah yang persis dengan dirinya, selain warna mata, warna mata Psyche berwarna pink sedang dia merah, sedang balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata polos seakan tak punya dosa.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau bilang dibuat sesuai denganku?" bingungnya. Perasaan dia memang mendengar kata itu dari Psyche.

"Iya! Kata Shinra begitu. Katanya dia puas sekali bisa membuatku," ujarnya. Izaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh. "Izaya?" bingung Psyche saat Izaya mulai mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Dia berbalik dari Psyche sehingga Psyche tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SHINRA?!" teriak Izaya keras-keras yang langsung membuat Psyche mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ah, kamu sudah melihat Psyche ya?" Izaya menoleh ke arah Psyche yang langsung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Makhluk itu apa?" bingungnya.

"Psyche itu adalah android yang diciptakan aku dan salah satu temanku yang berfungsi lebih sebagai computer berjalan yang tahan air. Namun karena beberapa fungsinya tidak tersambung dengan baik, seperti yang mungkin bisa kamu lihat di apartemenku, dia memang mempunyai fungsi untuk belajar namun tidak memiliki fungsi untuk membersihkan. Dia punya fungsi mengenali obyek sehingga dia langsung bisa mengenalimu, namun dia tidak punya fungsi untuk menjaga diri sendiri, jadi aku tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi keluar tanpa ditemani. Selain itu karena iseng aku membuatnya bersifat kebalikan darimu, tapi karena dia terlalu polos Chelty jadi kuatir pada Psyche dan malah menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu dengannya. Jadi aku memutuskan hari Valentine ini akan aku habiskan berdua saja dengan Chelty. Tapi karena Chelty tetap khawatir akhirnya aku meneleponmu dan memintamu melihat apartemenku. Lagipula semenjak Psyche tahu kalau dia dibuat berdasarkan Izaya Orihara dia ingin melihatmu."

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang iseng membuat Psyche mirip tapi kebalikan dariku kan?" tanya Izaya yang raut-raut kekesalannya mulai Nampak.

"Eh? Memang aku bilang seperti itu?"

"Shinra!"

"Oh ya Chelty bilang tolong jaga Psyche. Kebalikan dari penampilannya, Psyche itu mudah merasa sendiri. Jadi~ kalau kamu ingin melakukan-"nya" dengan Shizuo, kamu bisa menyetel mode Psyche menjadi bernyanyi. Karena kalau Psyche sedang dalam mode bernyanyi dia tidak akan banyak bergerak dan merepotkan."

"Shinra, apa kau mau aku menghancurkan apartemenmu?" tanya Izaya yang kesal karena masalahnya dan Shizuo tiba-tiba diangkat.

"Aku kan hanya menjelaskan tentang mode Psyche. Lagipula pada awalnya Psyche memang dibuat sebagai android penyanyi. Masalahnya beberapa software masih belum lengkap sehingga dia masih belum diperkenalkan kepada masyarakat. Sampai sekarang yang tahu kalau Psyche itu android hanya aku, temanku, Chelty dan kamu. Jadi, tolong jaga Psyche ya!" Dan tiba-tiba sambungan itu terputus.

Izaya berbalik dan memandang Psyche yang sudah berjalan mendekat padanya dan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar lagi. "Izaya?" Izaya langsung duduk di sofa meskipun dia sedang mencari sudut sofa yang tidak terlalu kotor, dan menenangkan diri, mencoba mengevaluasi keadaan. Jadi inti dari apa yang ditangkapnya adalah Psyche diciptakan sebagai android penyanyi yang mirip dengan dirinya tapi bersifat kebalikannya. Dan project ini masih rahasia. Namun Psyche tidak boleh ditinggal dan itu berarti selama dua hari Izaya harus bersama dengan Psyche.

"Izaya?" bingung Psyche saat melihat lelaki berparas sama dengannya itu menghela nafas panjang.

Izaya menatap ke arah langit yang masih terang. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat langit berwarna hitam secepatnya. "Psyche, apa yang kau lakukan biasanya?" Psyche melihat keatas dengan satu telunjuk di tempelkan ke pipinya, tampak berpikir. Izaya merasa image-nya hancur perlahan-lahan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : sebenarnya ini ff Valentine tapi karena sibuk jadi panitia baru bisa share sekarang

WARNING! maybe typo dan ooc

O,o

"Menyambut hari Valentine besok, sudah terlihat antrian padat di…" Suara di televise masih berlanjut saat tiba-tiba Psyche menoleh kea rah Izaya yang duduk di sebelahnya karena dipaksa Psyche. Android itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menarik-narik lengan baju Izaya.

"Nee Izaya, hari Valentine itu apa?" tanya Psyche tiba-tiba pada Izaya yang sedang asik melihat kenaikan harga saham di laptop Shinra. "Nee? Nee?" Psyche semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran itu. Padahal Izaya sudah hampir agak bersyukur karena sejak lima jam setelah dia bertemu dengan Psyche dia hampir tidak direpotkan olehnya. Hampir, kalau tidak dihitung Psyche yang memecahkan barang, merusak fungsi alarm keamanan, dan hampir membuat konslet listrik. Izaya menurunkan kacamata yang sedang dipakainya dan menghela nafas. Akhirnya datang juga saat dimana dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada android berwajah sama dengannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendownload dan melihat tentang hasil pencarian dengan kata kunci hari valentine?" tanya Izaya. Psyche mengangguk. Kekuatan koneksi computer mini yang dipasangkan kepada Psyche berkecepatan lebih dari satu giga per detik. Hal ini dikarenakan agar Psyche mampu menyerap informasi dengan lebih cepat dan menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang tidak diketahuinya dengan lebih baik meskipun menurut Shinra fungsi ini tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik karena Psyche masih tetap bertanya dan pernah menyebabkan Celty memerah karena harus menjelaskan bagaimana bayi bisa lahir didunia.

"Intinya di Jepang itu berarti hari dimana wanita memberikan coklat kepada kerabat, keluarga, kolega dan orang yang disukainya," jelas Izaya malas, karena sudah tahu kalau dia menjelaskan panjang lebar pun Psyche yang notabene sudah mengetahuinya lewat hasil pencariannya tadi tetap bertanya padanya.

"Izaya tidak memberikan coklat?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar kalau tadi aku bilang wanita, Psyche?" ujar Izaya sambil tersenyum dengan guratan-guratan kekesalan yang muncul.

"Eh? Tapi aku baca itu hari dimana kita memberikan hadiah misalnya coklat kepada orang yang kita sukai. Bukannya Izaya dan Shizuo itu pasangan?" bingung Psyche.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku dan shizu-chan itu pasangan?"

"Shinra." Izaya pun bersumpah untuk membekam mulut Shinra selamanya. "Nee Izaya, ayo kita beli coklat!" ajak Psyche sambil menyeret tangan Izaya yang memang kalah kuat jadi tidak bisa menghindar.

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus membeli coklat?" kesalnya.

"Psyche mau lihat bagaimana bikin honmei coklat. Jadi Izaya harus beli coklat dan membuatnya." Izaya menghela nafas lagi. Belum juga satu hari berakhir dia kembali harus direpotkan oleh android itu. "Selain itu nanti kalau jadi, Izaya bisa memberikannya untuk Shizuo." Dan Izaya pun bersumpah untuk mengantung Shinra secepat mungkin.

O,o

"I-ZA-YA!"

Izaya dan Psyche menoleh kea rah sumber suara itu berasal. Mereka sudah selesai membeli alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat coklat. Sebenarnya Izaya lebih memilih memanggil seseorang untuk membelikan semua itu daripada harus keluar dan membeli barang-barang tersebut dengan dilihati semua wanita yang sedang membeli di toko tersebut. Izaya tidak bisa menghindar karena Psyche terus saja menggeretnya kesana-kemari memasuki hampir semua toko terkenal yang diketahuinya sehingga Izaya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Shizu-chan!" panggil Izaya mesra sambil menghindar dari vending machine yang tiba-tiba terbang ke arahnya dan langsung membentur tembok. "Sambutan hangatmu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka," senangnya. Akhirnya Izaya punya hal yang bisa menghilangkan stresnya juga. Psyche menatap Izaya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, berdasarkan data, pasangan itu mengungkapkan cintanya dengan kencan, ciuman, hadiah berupa bunga, boneka, bukan vending machine.

"Sedang apa kau di Ikebukuro hah?!" kesal lelaki berambut pirang dengan rompi hitam dan kemeja putih. Dia menggenakan kacamata hitam dan sepertinya sedang memandang penuh amarah kepada Izaya.

"Aku kan sedang membeli bahan untuk membuatkan Shizu-chan coklat malam ini." Psyche memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Bukannya sebelumnya Izaya bilang kalau lelaki itu tidak mau memberikan Shizuo coklat?

"Hah?!"

"Izaya, itu Shizuo?" tanya Psyche memecah perhatian semua orang disana. Kasak kusuk mulai terdengar.

"Eh? Psyche, kau belum tahu tampang Shizu-chan?" Psyche menggelengkan kepala.

"Hoi! Apa kau berniat membuatku semakin kesal hah? Kenapa ada dua orang berwajah sepertimu hah?!"

"Shizu-chan, aku juga tidak merencanakan penciptaan dolppengenger-ku," ujar Izaya dengan ekspresi sedikit terluka. Psyche menatap keduanya bergantiaan dan melihat titik-titik darah yang meneres di tanah tempat Shizuo berpijak.

"Shizuo terluka?" tanyanya. Izaya langsung melihat ke arah tangan lelaki itu. Darah berasal dari punggung tangannya.

"Ah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Shinra sebelum mencium baumu."

"Tapi Shinra sedang berpergian dengan Chelty," ujar Psyche yang langsung membuat Shizuo mengerutkan kening.

"Hoi! Dia siapa?" bingung lelaki itu. Izaya melihat kea rah Psyche yang tampaknya sedang berpikir padahal dia tahu bahwa android itu pasti sekarang sedang melihat memorinya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang entah kenapa agak membuat Izaya memiliki firasat buruk.

"Ah, tapi Izaya bisa mengobati luka Shizuo di tempatnya Shinra. Ayo cepat Izaya, kita harus cepat mengobati Shizuo!" suruh Psyche sambil menarik tangan Izaya lagi.

"HAH?!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

"Shizuo, ayo!" suruhnya yang menimbulkan ribuan pertanyaan di otak Shizuo. Siapa sebenarnya Psyche sehingga seorang Izaya tidak bisa lepas dan menikam tangannya agar membiarkan informan itu pergi?

o.o

"IZAYA!" jerit lelaki berambut pirang yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di apartemen Shinra. Kacamata hitamnya sudah dilepas, tepatnya sudah dilemparkan Psyche entah kemana. Di depannya berdiri Izaya yang dengan senang hati membunuhnya.

"Shizu-chan, aku bahagia bahkan saat kau terluka kau selalu memikirkanku," ujar Izaya yang kini sudah menggulung lengan bajunya dan menggenakan sarung tangan plastic di tangannya. Dia memegang sebuah jarum khusus yang digunakan untuk menjahit kulit manusia dan sedang melakukannya meskipun dia terpaksa.

"Kau bisa memberiku anastesi brengsek!" kesal Shizuo, karena dari awal yang dilakukan Izaya malah menyiram lukanya dengan cairan antiseptic.

"Untuk diriku sendiri kalau terluka Shizu-chan, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi Shizu-chan kan monster. Lagipula lukamu bertambah parah karena melemparkan vending machine untukku. Jadi mengingat apa yang kau perbuat. Aku tidak merasa butuh memberikannya padamu."

"IZAYA!" teriak Shizuo lagi karena merasakan rasa sakit saat Izaya dengan sengaja menekan luka Shizuo.

"Izaya~ air hangatnya sudah datang!" seru Psyche ceria sambil membawa baskom air yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Dia disuruh Izaya untuk menghangatkan air setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan cairan antiseptic sementara Izaya menyiapkan alat yang dibutuhkan untuk menjahit luka Shizuo tadi.

"Taruh di meja, Psyche. Aku ingin menyiksa Shizu-chan lebih lama," ceria Izaya yang kemudian malah semakin memperlambat gerakkan tangannya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku ya!" seru Shizuo kesal tapi tidak bisa mendorong kepala Izaya karena tangannya yang tidak terluka sudah diikat dengan borgol ke kursi tempatnya duduk. Dia bisa saja bebas namun lukanya akan bertambah lebar dan itu pasti membuat Izaya tersenyum semakin lebar. Jadi dia melupakan hal itu.

"Izaya, apa kalian sedang bermesraan?" tanya Psyche yang langsung membuat kaku tubuh kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Psyche, apa yang tadi kamu katakan?" tanya Izaya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan senyum komersil dengan wajah tersenyum meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Sementara Shizuo terlalu merinding untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karena meskipun kelihatannya Izaya tidak suka menjahit luka Shizuo dan Shizuo tidak suka disentuh oleh Izaya tapi Izaya tetap menjahit luka Shizuo dan Shizuo tetap tidak melukai Izaya dengan serius," ujar Psyche yang dari tadi mengamati mereka berdua. "kalian seperti Celty dan Shinra, kata Shinra itu artinya Celty mencintainya."

Pegangan kursi Shizuo langsung retak. "Kufufu, hahahahaha! Aku, suka dengan monster ini? Psyche bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai monster ini? Yang aku sukai adalah manusia, jadi monster ini tidak termasuk di dalamnya," jawab Izaya yang tertawa layaknya seorang iblis. Sementara Shizuo menatapnya lekat-lekat dalam amarah karena sekali lagi dengan sengaja atau mungkin bukan, Izaya memasukkan jarum lebih dalam ke dalam kulitnya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Itu kata SHinra namanya Tsundere!"

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan aku kan Cuma salah menaruh jarum sedikit," kesal Izaya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau menjatuhkannya tepat di atas lukaku, brengsek!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi selesai. Shizu-chan kayak anak kecil, gitu aja marah," omel informan itu sambil menyiramkan cairan antiseptic lagi.

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan, kalau berteriak lagi, aku tidak akan memberimu coklat!"

"Siapa yang mau diberi coklat hah!?"

"Ah, ternyata Shizuo deredere!" seru Psyche yang langsung membuat keduanya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka harus menyelesaikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum Psyche merusak jiwa mereka berdua.

0,0


End file.
